Episode 19
Episode 19 is the nineteenth episode of City of Construct. Production Date: 6/15/19. Release Date: 8/14/19. Major Characters: SpongeBob, Jevil, Kris, Velma, Shaggy. Minor Characters: None. Plot: The day after Episode 18, Kris, Velma and Shaggy are inside the Velma Facility and are deciding on what to try using from the Inventions Book 3, Kris recommends the Materialism Metamorph option for the toolgun, which can change the material for any inanimate object. Velma and Shaggy agree and Kris explains how to operate it, which is done by typing in "8820" on the toolgun's keypad. Velma tests it out on a chess knight and cycles through many material effects. Velma then asks Kris if the Inventions Book 3 has any info on the toolgun because the Inventions Book 1 and 2 do not, Kris tells her that it does and hands the book over to her. The page for the toolgun is written entirely in a cipher, which they cannot understand. Shaggy suggests that the toolgun may be too powerful to write in basic English so the author wrote it in a cipher. Shaggy then asks if any of the books have any pages on flying cars to help improve their current one, Velma says that the Invention Book 2 has a page on hoverballs, so she gets her book and reads the page which says that thrusters are very useful for flying objects and that there is a more advanced hoverball model they will try making. Kris applies the thrusters to the flying car and they begin working on the new hoverball model from the book. About 30 minutes later the hoveball is finished and Shaggy test drives it. It was noticeably better than the old hoverball but they decided that their jeep is too heavy on turning and decide to try out their airboat with the hoverball later. The screen cuts to SpongeBob in the Construct, walking out of his house. He makes it to the water and thinks about the secret rooms and items he's found, and what the Shadow Stalker's creator is thinking right now, considering he is in jail. A few moments later, someone approaches SpongeBob, and he asks him if he is looking for a new friend. SpongeBob then says that they could be friends. The new friend tells SpongeBob his name, which is Jevil. Jevil shows SpongeBob a magic trick, which consists of using invisible spray, SpongeBob then says that invisible spray is no longer being sold due to the Shadow Stalker's use of it, Jevil then says that they are still selling the remaining bottles but will not produce anymore after that. Jevil shows SpongeBob another magic trick, which is a metal chess knight that lightly shocks upon touching it, SpongeBob tries to pet it then gets shocked. Jevil then shows SpongeBob his fake scythe and talks about how SpongeBob was the one to first catch the Shadow Stalker, he also says that he would've came to the party yesterday but was too busy. After a bit of conversation, Jevil asks if SpongeBob would like to visit the city and do some stuff, SpongeBob agrees and calls Patrick and Plague Knight and ask them if they would like to come, but Plague Knight was busy working and Patrick was watching TV, so just SpongeBob and Jevil go there. Once they arrive they decide to visit the dump and search for valuable items. Once they get there, SpongeBob soon finds a strange and familiar doll, but he does not say much about it. After some more searching SpongeBob finds another bust, but with a different person on it. He takes it and decides to give it to Patrick whenever he can. Jevil suggests that they should look under the piles of trash and see if anything better is there. After moving a lot of trash, they find an old but decent bike. Jevil tries riding it in the dump, and it works nicely. He decides to take it with him and ride it into the city. They then decide to leave the dump and head towards the city center. Category:Episodes